BULLETS 2
by RadiumLaw
Summary: Make sure you start from the beginning.


As soon as I stepped out the door, a tan blur sped past me. Shortly following, a gust of wind trailing off whatever that was knocked my hat off. I slid off my jacket and gloves, then put on my hat. "ATTOR!" I called, getting ready to spring onto him and chase after the blur. Attor came running, I quickly climbed up and before I knew it we had almost caught up with it. It was a small boy on the back of a Enantiornis, a Prehistoric Bird brought back from fossils in 2025, an experiment gone wrong. The bird had grown hostile and escaped from the Springfield dome in Illinois, marking the end for that city. They are rather large creatures, somewhat representing an early Vulture-like profile. The kid had turned around, he had a small skinny face, and by his scars I could tell he was an outsider or a rouge. He pointed a gun straight at me and fired, I lifted my hand, careful to keep hold of Attor. Before I could even speak had I realized that we had just charged out the gates to the outlands in a mass spontaneous Combustion. Attor slid out, tumbling over in an attempt to stop. I flew off, hitting the hot sand a few times before everything went black. Luckily, there is no need for a gas mask in these deserts.

Ominous watched as a Monitor Lizard and an Enantiornis with people riding them through an explosion of the gates, taking out all the guards. He shrunk down into a Schepsel and ran through, the spider legs driving him forward. He used Eco location to be sure he wasn't tripping over anything or running into walls. Once through the heat of the explosion he went back to human.

"Well well... What do we have here?" He said in reference to the injured Lizard and the knocked out boy. He didn't necessarily care about the boy, but the lizard. It was not injured accept a few scratches. The boy was covered in ashes and sand, making him look like an outsider, even though he could tell this person wasn't because of what he was wearing. There was no way Ominous cold bring the kid back in- Let alone go in himself. He was covered in ashes, and he had left his Identification in his shack. The guards would be too stupid to realize they were citizens. He helped the lizard get up, who in the end seemed fine and threw the boy onto its back and started walking, taking it by the reins and following in the path of the Enantiornis. Luckily just in case, he just happened to have a canteen strapped to his belt, along with a small dagger and a bag of trail mix.

From atop a house in the dome, Radium watched a group of people in the outlands. The bottom of this dome was made of some sort of metal, while the top was made of glass. Normally the glass would be showing a blue sky, and a few clouds, however the projection system was malfunctioning for unknown reasons. i This place is boring... /i Radium thought, jumping down from the top of the house and making his way towards the gates. He passed through the market, where a shop keeper had tried to through a vase at him, however it was burned to ashes before it even came near him. Continuing towards the gates, a few parents pulled their ibrainwashed/i children into the house or alley. Radium shrugged his shoulders, it was usual. After assassinating the government leader before Nicholas he had earned a reputation among the citizens here. After all, he was only 8 when he killed him. Radium's parents were rebels, they knew what was going on- And they told him all about it. How it was the governments fault the world was like this. Elders call it the New Era of Death. He'd guessed they predicted the end of the world soon, but the world wouldn't end, the earth would always be here unless it exploded in a million years, life would just be gone.

Virus leaned up against the cooler. His job was to keep an eye on the cooler, and if it broke, he'd have to fix it. Not that he knew how. He lied and signed up for the job just so he could get out of his old job- Sewage inspector. Disgusting. He had to watch the sewage to make sure nobody was flushing micro bombs down the toilet as an act of terrorism. Since he got his job one week ago, the coolers had already broken down 4 times. Not knowing what to do he had fixed it all this duct tape. A fantastic fix that gives out every day. Suddenly one of the pipes broke and a mass amount of hot steam blew into his face, scorching an area on his cheek.

"AGH!" He shouted, jumping up, whipping the roll of tape off his utility belt and crawling onto the pipes above it. Wrapping the pipe back up to where it belongs, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and pressed a button on the communicator attached to his clothes. "Just got burned. Send somebody up here so I can get this treated." He demanded, standing up and opening the hatch. Light poured in and drowned his face. Closing his eyes and blinking a few times to get used to the light stepped out. Another worker came running up the steps to the hatch and took his place. They looked quite disgusted when they saw his face. Hopefully the burn wasn't that bad. He ran down the steps, his combat boots making a loud noise on the metal. He walked into the nearest public bathroom and looked in the mirror. From the bottom of his cheek to his ear was scorched, almost in an arrow. He frowned and walked out, returning to his ground house to treat it. On his way there, he noticed the roof of the dome shatter in one place, sending a shower of glass down to the streets below. Based on how big the shatter was from far away, the pieces of glass coming down had to be about the size of his head. He ran to go see what was going on, pulling up the face covering collar on his suit to avoid getting any debris in his mouth and nose, as well as his burn. Once he got there, citizens were crowding around the glass pile, and shards were sticking out of buildings embedded into the wood or metal. A few people lay on the ground pierced with glass, one had a shard straight through his skull, a pool of blood surrounding him. Before long, the governments police were on the scene, attempting to get rid of the people at the scene. One of them spotted him and walked up.

"You need to get out of here." The man said, staring him right in the eyes.

"No." Virus simply responded.

"Let me see your ID, mam." He said, mistaking Virus for a girl.

"Excuse me? Well. Here."

"Oh your a male? I'm sorry. Mr. Diabolos"

"Its Virus." He growled.

"No need to get hostile, Veerus."

"How many times are you going to call me by the wrong name?" Virus shouted, grabbing the hand of the officer and flipping him over, then running ahead, holding out two of his fingers. One officer charged up, attempting to tackle him but Virus swung around and jabbed him with his fingers. The area grew a yellow that glowed with blue. "Escape." Suddenly the area where the two fingers exploded in a mist of blood and skin. Some of the blood was glowing blue, and some was tainted yellow. One of the nearby officers called backup. Virus frowned and ran though the chaos, heading towards the gates. He couldn't be seen here anymore. To his surprise, the gates were no longer gates, but a gaping hole caused by an explosion. iSo that's why the dome broke.../i


End file.
